Exposing
by Wemmaddicted
Summary: My first fanfiction! The scene in the hallway from Funeral. What should have happened if Will and Emma had more screen time. Would he confess his feelings for her? If he did, would she return it too? Sorry for the bad summary!


**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfiction ever.I´m a newbie at this whole writing thing but I wanted to give this a try.I know a lot of people have written a story for the scene in the episode Funeral when Will talked to Emma in the hallway.**

**What should have happened in my opinion!**

**Please forgive me for my English and how I set the punctuation (for example by direct/indirect speech).English is not my first language!**

´Don´t be a stranger.´ Emma said and forced a smile. Then she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek softly. She took a step back and looked him in the eyes. It is when hazel met brown.

It´s one of a million things she loves about him. His eyes always represent his mood perfectly and they always had that little spark. Everytime she sees it, he is talking about the glee club or how proud he is that they have come this far.

Only one time the spark was completely gone. That was when she had showed him her wedding ring and told him that she married Carl. Sadness had overcome him. He tried to smile and said that he had been happy for her. She knew that deep down in his heart, he was crushed.

They looked at each other like an eternity. Will was the first, who broke the silence.

´Thanks…´ he replied with a light smile tugging on his lips.

She couldn't look at him without bursting in tears. Therefore she smiled at him one last time before turning around and walking to the opposite direction.

´This is it.´ she thought sadly.

Tears were forming in her eyes, which caused to blur her vision.

She wanted to get away from school, away from McKinley and away from Ohio. Everything here will remind her of Will Schuester. Her first love. She couldn't even think about him without feeling heartbroken. This summer will be lonely and horrible.

Just when she was going to go around the corner she heard an 'Emma, wait!'

Emma turned around and wiped her tears away. Will was jogging to her. Once he got there, she had no time to say anything, his arms held her tightly in a warm embrace. His arms around her waist and his head in her hair. He inhaled her sweet scent. Her peach shampoo and her light perfume, which smelled like jasmine, intoxicated his senses.

In return she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tiny body pressed against his and her head laid on his shoulder. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed it to be in his arms again. She always felt safe like this. And his scent. His cologne smelled so good. That was the reason why she hadn't washed his vest before she wore it. She wanted his scent to linger on it.

Their bodies fit perfectly together.

They were so caught up in this moment that they didn't realize how long they had hugged each other. But they didn't mind at all.

After minutes of just hugging and enjoying each others company, he finally spoke.

´Mmmhh...Emma, you smell so wonderful. Do you know that?´ he asked and drew a deep breath.

´Thank you….I love your cologne!´ she answered and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Emma was in heaven. She could stay like this forever.

Suddenly Will ended the hug and lifted his head to look at her face. She was so beautiful. Every man on earth would be lucky to have Emma in his life. He brought his hand up to tug a strand behind her rested one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Emma, who still closed her eyes, leaned into his touch. His eyes focused on her pink lips.

´God I want to kiss her so badly. Just one more time. Please…´ he thought desperately.

He couldn´t wait any longer. Slowly he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet nose touched hers in a loving way. His breath felt hot on her lips. His heart beated loudly against his chest. Between their lips were only centimeters. But before he could go further, Emma opened her eyes and they widened quickly. She gasped when she realized that Will was going to kiss her. All of sudden she had no control over her entire body anymore. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

´Why did I do that? I wanted it to happen. Why do I always have to ruin everything?´ Emma asked herself frustrated.

But it was too late to change something. Hurt was written all over his face. His grip on her waist and cheek loosed and his arms hung at his sides. He took steps back. He couldn´t look in her eyes anymore without getting the feeling of humiliation and heartbreak.

After a minute of the uncomfortable silence passed by, Emma began to speak to break the ice.

´W-Will… I´m sorry. I don´t know why I pushed you back. I think it is just-

´That you don´t love me?´ Will interrupted her. He had a lump in his throat and the pain was undescribable. Just the thought of Emma not having the same feelings he had for her was like punch in the face. It was unbearable.

´Oh Gosh… No… No… I´m afraid of-´ Emma couldn´t finish her sentence.

´You are afraid of ME?´ his eyes widened immediately.

´No!Of course not!Please, don´t ever think that.I trust you more than anyone else and nobody knows me better than you.´ Emma explained him. ´You are my best friend and I can never be afraid of you!´

´Why can she always manage to let him misunderstand all her actions?´ Emma thought and kicked herself mentally.

Then what are you afraid of? This time nobody can stop us from being together. There is no Terri, Ken, Holly or Carl. There is just us. What is stopping us? Tell me, Will pleaded with big puppy eyes.

´I don´t want to lose you.I can´t imagine my life without you!´

´Emma, I don´t understand. Why are you afraid of losing me? You know it´s never going to happen. I swear that I never-´

´You say it now…When you are in New York, you will become a big Broadway star and you will meet new people. And… it´s about time that you will forget your old life in Ohio…and even me!´ Emma replied. Now tears were flowing down her smooth cheeks. Slowly her cries became hysterical sobs.

Will hated it when Emma cried. It made his heart ache. The love of his life was crying in front of him and he was reason why. Will took his time before he finally spoke to her.

´I´m not going. I stay here in Ohio.´ he said with a hint of finality. He saw that Emma looked at him with a confused expression and shook her head at him.

´Don´t be silly! You are so talented, Will! You are the most talented person I know. It´s a gift. And with that you can become famous and the most important thing, you can finally live your dream. Everybody is going to look up to you and adore you. You deserve it!´ Emma encouraged him with a smile.

´It was my dream until now. I found a new one, which is better than being on a Broadway stage in front of hundreds of people.´

´And what is your new dream? What can be better than taking this big opportunity?´ Emma asked implausible.

´You!´ he said while he cupped her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks. He wiped the rest of tears away. Her eyes were focused on his every movements. He observed her closely with an unemotional mien.

Once he leaned down again. His lips met her cheek in a soft peck. Her entire body shivered and made her whimper. Then her nose. Her forehead. Her eyelids. Her chin. He kissed every inch of her face except her lips. He always kissed around her mouth. He knew she longed for more but he wasn´t ready to give it to her. He wanted to tease her a little bit longer. Will kept going with his ministration.

She knew she wanted to be with Will. Forever. But how could she admit to him? He was leaving in a few days and there is nothing she could do to change his mind.

She was in very deep thoughts because she didn´t notice that Will called her name over and over.

´Emma?Err...Em? Hey Emma, are you ok?´ he asked concerned. Finally he got her attention.

´What is it?´ he wondered.

´Will…I-I think you should go t-to New York anyway.´ Emma stammered.

´What?´ Will mumbled. ´I don´t under-…. Do you want me to leave, Em?´

´Of course not! I don´t want you to leave me. But I think it is the best if you should.´ Her voice trembled. She didn´t want him to leave school for Broadway and definitely not her.

Will was very confused. She didn´t want him to leave but instead of saying he should stay here by her side, she said he should go anyway. Will didn´t know what she should do or say in that moment.

Will debated whether he should do it or not but he had to face his fear. He had to asked her if she still has feelings for him. It was risky to do that. Either she says yes, he would be the happiest man alive, or she says no, then his heart would fall to pieces. He needed clarity. Now.

´Emma,´ Will began. ´I need to know something. Please answer it with full honesty, ok? It is really important.´

He looked in her eyes with all his seriousness he could muster. She only nodded.

´Do you have feelings for me? Because if you do, I would leave everything for you. I love you! So much that it hurts. I want to help you with your OCD. I want to able to touch you, kiss you, adore you and just love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean the world to me, Emma!´ Will confessed with a huge grin.

Emma was speechless. Nobody had ever said something like that to her. For the first time in her life she felt loved and desired.

´I have feelings for you. Very strong feelings.´ Emma admitted. ´But I don´t want to stand in your way. New York offers you more opportunities than Ohio does. I don´t want you to think of me as a selfish person if I say that you should stay.´

´Ohio has something that New York has not.´

´ What is it?´

´You are here and you are far more important than every opportunities I could get in the Big are my dream! Nothing could change that.´

´Now I say something that I probably should have told you a long time ago. I pretended that this spark between us wasn´t there and I should stop pretending that I don´t love you because I do! I am hopelessly in love with you Will Schuester! From the first day I let eyes on you. And I want-´

She was cut off by Will, who put his lips on hers. This caught Emma off guard but soon she moved her lips against his. His arms on her waist held her tightly and her hands were linked at the back of his neck. It began as a sweet kiss but become more and more passionate. Will began to suck on her lower lip and Emma moaned in return.

He pulled her body closer to him but that wasn´t enough. He didn´t know what´s got into him but he pushed her against the nearest wall and kissed her senselessly.

Her body was pressed against his and there wasn´t any space between them tongue licked her lips begging for entrance, which she gladly accepted. His tongue began to fight with hers for dominance. The sensation was overwhelming and for once she didn´t care about the germs. She couldn´t keep her hands off him. They wandered to his chest and his stomach. She could feel his hard abs underneath her touch. She was so turned on by him. Will stopped kissing her and went to her collar bone to suck her. Her skin was so soft and her scent drove him crazy. He bit her hardly to mark his territory. Emma cried and moaned at the same time.

They kept their make-out session going until both strained for air and broke apart. He looked down at her. Her eyes clouded with lust. Her lips were red and swollen. Her chest rose up and down quickly. The mark he had left at her neck was red and turned into purple. She probably have to hide it with a lot of make-up but it showed his passion for her.

After seconds of heavy breathing and just enjoying Will spoke.

´ Wow! I dreamed of kissing you like that.´ he said with a seductive smile. ´I´m sorry for the bite. I don´t know what´s got into me.´

´ It is ok. But I have to wear a scarf for the next week.´ she answered grinning. ´It was totally worth it!´

They both laughed and rub their noses.

´Are we officially together now?´ Will asked hopefully.

´I hope so. I mean what we just did wasn´t anything friends were supposed to do, was it?´ she joked.

´Right. So…I would love to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Em?´

´Of course I want to!´

He kissed her softly on the lips and grabbed her hand and walked with her out of school. This summer is going to be the best of his life!

**This was my story. I hope you all liked it! I know it wasn´t perfect but hey it was the first time I wrote something in English and I am proud that I tried it at least. Please review and tell if it was good, boring, too long, too short or whatever you want to say. I am glad about every review I get, even the bad ones. I can learn from mistakes so please write what you think about it! **


End file.
